


You’re mine

by gothamnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Not Healthy Relationship But they're in love, This is just smut, Tim used to be Joker Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: Being with Jason, accepting to behis, his partner, his Robin, was the best decision of Tim’s life.





	You’re mine

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading all Jaytim interactions in comics and. Jason constantly asking Tim to join him or be his robin- damn.  
> This is Pre52 obviously when Jason's still an antagonist.

Joker’s laughter echoes in Tim’s ears even after he wakes up.

His breathing is heavy, his body cold and hot at the same time, sweat forming on his forehead and his heart thumping heavy against his chest.

"It’s okay," Tim hears a familiar voice. Soft, so soft, but also so rough because that’s just how Jason’s voice was, "sssh. baby bird, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe now."

Tim stares at Jason on top of him. In the darkness, his face blurs into the one of the Joker, and even though he knows it’s not real, he can’t calm down.

Jason strokes his cheeks whispers calming words into Tim’s ear, draws a circle with his thumb on Tim’s palms, something that has managed to calm Tim down.

"I’m here," Jason says, "you’re here with me, you’re safe. Joker’s dead. He’s gone."

"He’s gone," Tim repeats with a shaky voice, his hands finding its way to Jason’s shirt, fingers digging into the fabric.

"Yeah, you killed him. Remember? Fucker deserved it." Jason chuckles. Tim takes a deep breath and nods slowly before he looks up and meets Jason’s eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Tim chews on his lower lip before he repeats it. "Yeah. Thank you."

"Not for that." Jason cups his face and he comes closer, his lips hovering over Tim’s but he waits until Tim presses his lips upwards to close the gap. His tongue slides over Tim’s lip before he retreats. "You wanna talk about it?"

Tim shakes his head. "No, it’s not much different from all the other times before." He rests his head back on the pillow, snuggles closer to Jason.

Jason, his brother, his lover, and partner. The familiar scent calms Tim down, as do his arms that wrap around Tim’s way smaller body. He rests his cheek on top of Tim’s head, tugs him in under his arms and pulls him even closer until Tim’s face meets Jason’s chest.

"He’s gone, baby bird," Jason says, "he’ll never hurt you ever again. Or anyone. Thanks to you." Jason takes Tim’s hand and places a kiss on the tips. Tim manages to smile at him.

"Or you."

"Yeah, no. Would’ve put a bullet through his head the next time he tried to hurt me." Tim chuckles. "Would’ve put one through his head if he hurt you too."

"Jason," Tim says, "you didn’t exactly like me before I killed him."

"That’s not true," Jason replies. "Yes, I- it was complicated. You know I didn’t hate you, I was just angry. At everything. But damn, I wouldn’t have let that psycho hurt anyone ever again, even if it had been you."

Tim raises his eyebrows. "The only one who was allowed to hurt me was you?"

"Damn right,“ Jason smirks. His smirk is dangerous, something Tim has felt drawn to even before he killed Joker and ran away from Bruce and the others and right into Jason’s arms, the only person who understood him and accepted him.

And now… He knows Jason’s just saying it. Jason wouldn’t hurt him, ever. Bruce and the others used to be worried about him, saying Jason isn’t good for him. Being with Jason, accepting to be _his,_ his partner, his Robin, was the best decision of Tim’s life.

Jason is good for him, even if nobody else could see it. It is because of Jason Tim has been able to embrace himself.

"Can you go back to sleep?" Jason asks.

Tim hesitates. "Why? Wanna keep me up?"

Jason licks his lips and the gaze that’s resting on Tim is heavy. He knows that look, god, they’ve been together for long enough now that Tim felt like he knew everything about Jason. He likes it, being the only one who knew Jason through in and out and that Jason knew him more than anyone else.

It doesn’t make him feel vulnerable because he trusted him.

"You want me too?" Jason asks in a low voice. Tim places his hands on Jason’s chest, while Jason’s hand trail further down until they entwine behind Tim’s waist.

Tim remembers the first night they’ve spent with each other, it had only been adrenaline and rough back then. The way Jason had pushed him down and Tim had clawed on his helmet, ripping it off Jason just so he could dig his fingers in Jason’s dark hair, pull on it and kiss him so hard that Tim wasn’t able to think anymore. So rough, it hurt and they bit each other until their lips bled and Jason had fucked him so hard, his fingers digging deep into Tim’s flesh that even later there were bruises left on Tim’s hips.

They aren’t like that anymore.

Of course, they still like it rough, especially when they were high on adrenaline after fighting one of the many bats that they once called family. But Jason could be so gentle and Tim loves that part of him.

Loves both actually.

"Jason," Tim says, "we have to get up soon." They slept during the day, last night they’ve been out until the sun rose. It’s probably afternoon already, but their drawers were closed and Tim couldn’t tell.

Jason rolls his hips against Tim. "Why?"

"You know, there’s this- _ah_ \- Wayne charity gala we wanted to crash."

Jason climbs on top of Tim, his crotch pressed against Tim’s, as his big hands dig under Tim’s briefs and he squeezes Tim’s cheeks. He sits up, pushes Tim’s shirt up to expose his chest and stomach and Jason licks his lips.

"Really? You really wanna get up now, baby bird?" He rolls his hips again, his erection pressing hard against Tim’s. "Like this?"

Tim’s eyes widen and he grabs into the pillow. "Jason-"

Jason’s hands slide over his naked skin until he has a tight grip on Tim’s hips. A moan escapes Tim’s lips when Jason grinds against him again. Maybe the old Tim would’ve been embarrassed. This Tim that had nothing to lose anymore and had given everything to Jason, isn’t.

"Wanna go all hard to the Wayne charity? All hot and bothered?"

"No-"

Jason thrusts against him, moves Tim’s hips to meet every single one of his thrusts, grinding his clothed cock against Tim’s ass.

"Right? You wouldn’t want that. Wouldn’t want the big bad bat to see you like that. Only me, right?"

"Yeah," Tim gasped, "only you."

Jason throws Tim’s legs up, raises his hips and pulls off Tim’s briefs. "Damn right. Only I’m allowed to see you like this." He throws Tim’s legs over one of his shoulders, presses them together and pulls down his own briefs. From this position, it was hard for Tim to see, but he could feel Jason’s erection pressing against his thighs."Why’s that, baby bird?"

His cock slides between Tim’s thighs and Tim wishes it would be buried in his ass instead of between his thighs. "Because-" Tim throws his head back when Jason moves. He’s brutal like always, a strength in every of his movement and Tim loves it. He loves the thrill of being with Jason, the Red Hood, and loves that he’s just as exciting in bed as he is on the streets with guns in each of his hands.

"Yeah, Timmy? What was that?"

"Because I’m yours," Tim replies between gasps. Jason touches his cock, his fingers curling around the length, making Tim grip even harder on the pillow’s sheets. "Jason-"

"Fuck," Jason groans in response. "Right. You’re mine. Mine alone, baby bird. And no one else, not any of those fucking _bats_ or anyone else is allowed to touch you."

Tim’s so close with the way Jason touches him and fucks his thighs. Jason pushes his fingers into Tim’s mouth. Tim knows Jason likes it when Tim sucks his fingers and god, is he good at it. Good at sucking Jason’s fingers, his cock, because Tim loves the way Jason looks at him when he does a good job, whether in bed or on the streets.

The pride in Jason’s face when they come home after Tim has taken a life or when Tim sucks him off like a fucking porn star, that’s the expression Tim seeks now. Not the approval of Bruce, no.

Tim moans around Jason’s fingers and Jason cusses because if he can do one thing even better than fucking Tim senseless, it was cussing.

"You’re so beautiful, baby bird," Jason whispers. "So beautiful like this. Wish I would be in you right now." Tim squirms at the thought and Jason lets out a chuckle. "You’d like that right? But what did you say? We need to go to a fucking charity event?

Like the Bats isn’t going to try to get us arrested. Heh, we should fuck there.

Should just- _fuck-_ sneak out and go outside, where anyone could catch us _especially_ them."

Tim lets out a moan at the thought of Jason fucking him in the same building where his former family was.

"I’d bent you over and fuck you- or I’d let you ride my cock backward, spread you and lift your legs and make you fuck yourself on it." Tim is so close, so damn close, but Jason’s a damn tease who won’t let him come. "When they walk in, they’d see all of you. You’d like that?"

It’d be a lie to say Tim isn’t excited at the thought, but he shakes his head.

"No?" Jason raises his eyebrows and pulls his fingers out. "Why’s that, Timmy?"

"I’m- I’m yours. Just yours," Tim gasps. "Please, Jason- let me come."

"Fucking right." Jason pumps harder and Tim comes with a loud cry, throwing his head back. Jason doesn’t stop, he keeps fucking Tim thighs, uses him as he likes until he cums too.

Jason lets Tim’s legs down and kisses him softly. "Well done, baby bird," Jason says and Tim rolls his eyes. "We should really do it though."

"What?"

"Fuck at the gala," Jason smirks and Tim sighs."They’re going to want to arrest us anyway, Tim. Remember I killed that guy just a few hours ago."

"He deserved it."

"Yeah, and I deserve a good fuck. Not that this wasn’t a good fuck- heh. It’s always good with you." Tim presses his lips together to avoid smiling at that comment. "But I wanna be in you."

Tim wraps his arms around Jason and pulls him in for a kiss. "Okay," he says. "Let’s do it."

 


End file.
